The love triangle
by Cho ChangRULES
Summary: Okey when i say love triangle It's more like a very complecated shape..Not to sure witch one but hey!
1. Confuesion

"Hermione, let me get this right" said Harry trying to sound calm "you want me to pretend to go out with you, so that Ron will hopefully notice you and-"Harry didn'y have a chance to finish his sentence Hermione did for him"And fall in love with me.. yes that is the plan.. Oh please Harry!!" she said "Hermione I don't know, think about how upset Susan will be!" Harry said quickly "I'll tell her then, I'll tell her why what and when!!" Hermione said, trying to keep on her best smile although it was fading who cared about old Susan anyway, Harry had just gone out with because he was desperate!! Hermione jumped off the chair and shouted down the common room passage "THANNKS HARRY!  
  
***At round about the same time** "Ron, let me get this straight," said Cho "You want me to pretend that I am going out with you, when we go to the Three Broomsticks, so that Hermione will notice you and the sparks will fly!" Cho finished off "There is a bit in it for you to, Harry is also coming tonight, so if he sees you and me together he might well, you know feel undying love you and maybe even forget about Susan!" Ron laughed he knew at this Cho would have to agree, Ron knew her week spots and Harry was one of them. Cho catching the bait said "Yes alright if you put it that way" she got up "See you night then" Ron shouted after her, he laughed again he had won the battle! 


	2. The Three Broomsticks

**6:30 at the Three Broomsticks***  
  
Harry was getting tired of waiting for Hermione! And what's more Cho was there.. Finally Hermione arrived shortly followed by Ron. They walked into the warm bar, "But why was Cho following them" Harry thought, his thoughts where soon answered he saw Ron slide his hand into Cho's, then Harry tripped over nothing, when he got up he dragged Hermione to a corner " What.. What is she doing here..'" Harry hissed motioning over at Cho "I don't know but I'm not exactly joyous about it!!" Hermione hissed back  
  
They all sat down at a table. Harry stood up "I'll go get us some Butterbeers" "I'll come with you," said Cho, hoping that harry would feel some sort of undying love for her somewhere along the way.  
  
Ron and Hermione where left sitting together, for the first time in their friendship they where at a loss for words. Then Ron said "So.um.. You and Harry um together. um" it didn't sound that intelligent but at least it was something and besides he was curious "Well no..I mean kinda," Hermione didn't know what to say... she really didn't like not telling the truth!  
  
"Four buttterbeers please" Harry said over the counter. He ordered the drinks, trying to avoid Cho's eyes.. He did not want to get mixed up with her, not after what happened last time! "There we go love four Butterbeers" said the barwitch behind this counter, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry and Cho walked back,, Cho trying to find the words to say that she was sorry for ever doing that thing to him.. it was such a long time ago.. she didn't mean it! When they got back to there table they saw that Hemione and Ron where gone, Harry thought that they had occupied one of the rosebushes outside the three Broomsticks. Cho seizing the moment launched into her speech. Harry had guessed wrong though, all that had happened was that they had seen Fred and George and really did not want to get mixed up, in what ever they where planning to do, they both had rather evil looks in their eyes! 


	3. The beginning of the shape

A.N: I am so confluzzed with this fic I have no idea what I am gonna do with it so if you have any ideas.. I am in need!!!!  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry and Cho from across the room. She was getting bored of always thinking about Harry and when she finally did get a chance to speak to him she sounded like a fool! And she was getting pretty tired of listening to Matthew chatting up her friend Ali! " So um.. Ali.. Are we still on for tonight?" Matthew said hopefully "Um Matthew I don't know if you noticed this BUT IT IS NIGHT!" Ali said pointing out toward the blackened door way.." and we where ON anyway!!" Ali said getting irritated Matthew was always trying to ask her out, she didn't even like him, Ginny felt sorry for Matthew, he always tried so hard! Ginny was thinking about her conversation with Fred and George earlier. Even though she didn't normally tell them anything about her crush on Harry. She did tell them just this once, they said that they might have the answer. But they wouldn't tell her what it was.. She wanted to know! Ali was mumbling something in her ear "Look we need to go Matthew is drooling" Ginny looked up and saw that he was, she passed Ali a napkin and said casually "Wipe it up" She wanted to get back to thinking what Fred and George might have up their sleeves.  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione from the table, "So you didn't give me an answer are you or are you not going out with Harry?" he said. "U-er YE" But Hermione's response was interrupted by a huge bang!  
  
Ginny looked up, she knew what that meant!  
  
A.N: Yes I know that it sucked.. But I am looking for guidelines here! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
